Rocky and Bullwinkle meet the Return of Jafar
in agrabah Abis Mal and his gang of theives steal treasure but Aladdin Abu and Carpet steal it back from him and fly away in the dessert Iago is free from the lamp but he refuses to release Jafar after the way Jafar mistreated him he picks up Jafar lamp and flies with it dropping it in a near by well and he flies into agrabah and sings with elephants and camels Aladdin returns the stolen jewels to the good people of agrabah and at the palace he is greeted by Rajah the tiger and gives Jasmine the glass rose and she kisses him and gently touches his chest with her hands telling him about the surprise that the Sultan has planned and to change before dinner meanwhile Iago spots Aladdin and Abu in the marketplace and goes to him but they think Iago is trying to trick them so they chase him but run back into Abis Mal but Iago drives Abis Mal away and Aladdin thanks Iago for saving him and locks him in the cage for awhile and hides him from Jasmine but Genie returns from his vacation and Rocky and Bullwinkle are back and they greet Aladdin Jasmine and Genie and join them for dinner but Abu stays to gaurd Iago and in the desert Abis Mal is washing up but the theives try to kill him and Boris and Natasha return from prison and ally with Abis Mal and they find Jafars dark lamp in the well and rub it frightening the other theives away Jafar is now realsed but he frightens Abis Mal as a dark evil genie after that he changes back into his human image and tells Abis Mal that he will grant him wishes and Boris and Natasha reallie with Jafar and they along with Abis Mal agree to take him to agrabah but Abis Mal wants his wishes first and his first wish is to have the sunken treasure chest and he grants it instead of bringing it to him he sends him to the bottom of the sea to get it being attacked by sharks and giant octopuses and then Jafar returns him to the dessert after that Jafar tells Abis Mal to help him get revange on his old nemesis Aladdin and also help Boris and Natasha get their revange on their old enemies Rocky and Bullwinkle and he agrees and takes them back to agrabah in the palace Genie entertains the Sultan at dinner and talks about Aladdin being the new grand viser and a better one than Jafar and his parrot lackey Iago and Aladdin tries to explain the situation about Iago and Abu lets Iago out of the cage only to be chased by Rajah and he is exposed to the Sultan but Aladdin defends him after that Jasmine thinks that Aladdin was sneaking Iago into the palace and gets mad at him and cries and Aladdin feels depressed after he lost Jasmines trust and Rocky and Bullwinkle try their best to cheer up and Genie suggest for Iago to help Aladdin regain Jasmines trust and he does and Iago is trusted and Aladdin and Jasmine are back together but Jafar Abis Mal and Boris and Natasha arrive at the palace and have a very special plan they tell Iago that they are arranging a surprise for Aladdin Rocky and Bullwinkle and force him to perticipate in their schemes the next day Iago thinks about the scheme and how it will be done he first runs into Genie Abu Rocky and Bullwinkle who are playing pool and he tells Aladdin about carpet ride with the Sultan and he likes the idea while they leave Jafar congratulates him while Aladdin Iago and the Sultan go on a carpet ride Genie Abu Rocky and Bullwinkle have a pinic in the courtyard while they are flying they go across a hippo infested river meanwhile at the palace the pinic is interupted by Jafar and Boris and Natasha reinterdouce themselves to Rocky and Bullwinkle Genie tries to destroy Jafar but fails he sings a catchy tune and imprisoners Genie Abu Rocky and Bullwinkle in the tower and he goes with Abis Mal Boris and Natasha to fullfill the rest of the scheme Aladdin Iagon the Sultan and the Carpet go to a peaceful waterfall but evil horsemen interupt and capture the Sultan and Aladdin thinks Iago has tricked him and set the whole thing up while he tries to rescue the Sultan the Carpet is captured and Aladdin falls down the water fall but Jafar saves him becuase he has a better idea on Aladdins death and congrulates Iago again at the tower Jasmine is chained up as well blamming Iago for all that but Iago thinks she making too big a deal about it and Jafar rips a hole in the Sultans turban with his dagger in order to frame Aladdin and he disguies himself as Jasmine and when Aladdin returns to the palace he is arrested by Razoul and the other guards and they throw him into the dungeon and Jasmine orders them to exicute Aladdin at sunset thinking he killed the Sultan and Jafar changes back into himself and likes how things are going according to his plan and when dawn comes Aladdin is getting exicuted but Jasmine shows up to tell him goodbye revealing that she is really Jafar in disguise and leaves but Iago sets things right and frees the Genie who saves Aladdin and releases Jasmine Carpet Sultan Abu Rocky and Bullwinkle and they thank Iago who is now a pernament good guy but they must stop Jafar and get Boris and Natasha out of agrabah but Iago flies away at the palace Jafar reclaims his thorn demanding Abis Mal to wish him free but Abis Mal refuses and demands more wishes and Boris and Natasha lose their tempers with him and Rocky and Bullwinkle show up and fight Boris and Natasha over the lamp Boris tries to snatch the lamp back but instead he falls out the window and back into jail and Natasha is thrown in jail with him and Abis Mal tries to get the lamp but he is thrown out of the palace and Jafar turns back into the red genie and destroys the palace in order to defend his lamp but Iago shows up mocking Jafar and Jafar knocks Iago out cold but Iago kicks Jafars lamp into the molten lava and when the lamp sinks to the bottom Jafar is destroyed permanently and the palace is rebuilt and they gather round Iago thinking he was dead but was acutally alive knowing that genies cant kill anybody and the next day Iago is welcomed back into the palace as an ally with Aladdin but Aladdin wants to see the world and so Jasmine and they see the world together and Rocky and Bullwinkle head back to pennysvanna knowing they will have another adventure with Aladdin the end Category:Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventure films